Sirius dan Canopus
by anotherkyungie
Summary: "Sirus B akan selalu ada di dekat Sirius A, meskipun lebih redup tapi cahayanya akan memperindah Sirius A. Aku, tidak akan bisa seperti itu, tidak akan bisa jadi Sirius B. Kalau Kyuhyunnie sudah bertemu dengan Sirius B jangan lupa beritahu hyung ne?"/"Aku tidak mau kalau bukan hyung! Lagipula kalau hyung tidak jadi Sirius B, hyung akan jadi bintang apa?"/"Canopus,"/A KyuMin Fic.


**_Sirius dan Canopus._**

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and other cast.

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T (Im not sure about it ._.)

A KyuMin fanfction from me. Debut pertama di ffn . Fic ini sebelumnya udah pernah di share di salah satu grup KyuMin di f b, jadi ini bukan plagiat yaa^^. Di sini tidak ada maksud melecehkan siapapun, ketika author membuat cast menjadi sedikit antagonis bukan berarti cast itu benar-benar antagonis di dunia nyata.

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf sama Sungmin oppa sebagai cast di sini. Semua karakter dibuat berdasarkan kepentingan fic ini semata.

And this is YAOI. BOYXBOY so yang anti YAOI mending jangan baca ._.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kenapa hyung suka sekali melihat bintang?"_

_"Wae? Tentu saja karena mereka indah,"_

_"Ini membosankan hyung,"_

_"Ya! Lihat! Yang itu namanya Sirius, cantik sekali bukan?"_

_"Bukankah semua bintang sama saja?"_

_"Ania! Sirius itu paling terang!"_

_"Menurutku semuanya sama saja,"_

_"Kau lihat, yang paling terang dan besar itu Sirius A, sedangkan yang lebih kecil di dekatnya itu Sirius B. Pasangan yang sangat cantik,"_

_"Apa itu bintang favorit hyung?"_

_"Eum! Sirius itu sepertimu, bersinar terang dan dapat dilihat sepanjang tahun, membuat orang yang memandangnya akan merasa bahagia dan selalu mendapat semangat. Ahh~ aku sangat suka Sirius!"_

_"Kalau begitu aku Sirius A dan hyung jadi Sirius B,"_

_"Tidak bisa,"_

_"Wae?"_

_"Sirus B akan selalu ada di dekat Sirius A, meskipun lebih redup tapi cahayanya akan memperindah Sirius A. Aku, tidak akan bisa seperti itu, tidak akan bisa jadi Sirius B. Kalau Kyuhyunnie sudah bertemu dengan Sirius B jangan lupa beritahu hyung ne?"_

_"Aku tidak mau kalau bukan hyung! Lagipula kalau hyung tidak jadi Sirius B, hyung akan jadi bintang apa?"_

_"Canopus,"_

**_Drrt drrt. Drrt drrt._**

Getaran ponsel yang digenggamnya membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan panjang. Ia membuka kedua maniknya yang semula terpejam dan melirik pada layar ponselnya. Sebuah nama yang familiar tertera di sana, dengan segera Kyuhyun menyentuh ikon hijau pada sudut layar ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit serak.

"…."

"Tidak, kuliahku sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Ada yang bisa kubantu ahjuma?"

"….."

"Aniya, aku sama sekali tidak sedang sibuk,"

"….."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

"….."

Entah apa yang dibicarakan antara Kyuhyun dan lawan bicaranya di telepon, yang jelas saat ini raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak menegang. Tidak sesantai saat ia pertama kali menjawab teleponnya.

"Arasseo, aku akan kesana. Kuusahakan akan sampai secepat mungkin," ujar Kyuhyun kembali.

"….."

"Gwaenchana, aku tidak merasa direpotkan sama sekali ahjuma,"

"….."

"Ne, cheonmaneyo,"

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya, kemudian ia terlihat sedikit merapatkan jaketnya, memasang earphone di telinganya, dan mulai beranjak dari bangku taman yang sejak satu jam yang lalu digunakannya untuk merenung. Ia mengambil langkah panjang dengan kaki jenjangnya. Sepertinya sedang terburu-buru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini terlihat memasuki sebuah mansion yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Setelah memberi senyum pada beberapa maid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya ia mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia sedikit berlari menyusuri lorong dan berhenti pada sebuah pintu yang terletak di ujungnya. Seorang yeoja paruh baya tampak berdiri di depan pintu seolah telah menanti kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah," ujar yeoja itu ketika visualnya menangkap kehadiran Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi ahjuma?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika telah sampai di hadapan yeoja paruh baya itu.

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu ia membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun tidak mengarti, yang ia tahu pasti yeoja dalam pelukannya itu kini sangat membutuhkan ketenangan. Ia hanya bisa membalas pelukan yeoja itu dengan hangat, berharap bisa memberikan sedikit rasa aman.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, yeoja itu akhirnya mulai menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang nampak dipaksakan.

"Mianhae, ahjuma sering sekali merepotkanmu," ujar yeoja itu.

"Aniya. Jangan bilang seperti itu ahjuma. Mau menunjukan padaku apa yang terjadi?" balas Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian mengangguk dan mulai menarik Kyuhyun memasuki pintu di hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya tercekat melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ruangan dengan aroma strawberry yang cukup kental itu tampak kacau. Buku dan pakaian berserakan di mana-mana sementara lampu tidur tampak tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya hingga sampai pada sebuah ranjang besar di sudut ruangan. Sprei putih dan selimut merah muda di atasnya tampak tak beraturan. Ia yakin seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya tengah bergelung di bawah selimut itu.

"Ahjuma bisa mempercayakan ini padamu kan?" tanya yeoja di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Lee ahjuma," jawab Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu tersenyum, Ia menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. Dengan hati-hati ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan sedikit menyibak selimut di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum kecut memandangi wajah damai di hadapannya. Ia membelai surai hitam milik sosok di hadapannya dengan lembut.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika dilihatnya setetes air mata turun dari kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Tidak, ia bukannya senang sosok di hadapannya ini menangis. Ia hanya lega orang yang berharga baginya baik-baik saja. Ia sudah membayangkan berbagai macam hal buruk dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat ini.

"Hyung-ie" ujar Kyuhyun lirih masih membelai lembut surai hitam itu.

"Min hyung ireonna," lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa ketika melihat kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka dan menampakkan mata bulat yang berpendar redup. Sedangkan sosok yang tadi dipanggilnya Min hyung kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan cahaya, mencoba menghilangkan kabut bening berupa air mata yang menghalangi pandangannya. Lee Sungmin-sosok yang dipanggil Kyuhyun Min hyung- kini menatap dua obsidian Kyuhyun dan tersenyum manis. Seolah tak menghiraukan air mata yang masih basah di pipinya.

"Kyuhyunnie," ujarnya serak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia balas memandang dua mata foxy itu dengan lembut. Tangannya masih saja bermain dengan surai hitam Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

"Eum!" jawab Sungmin antusias. Ia bahkan menganggukkan kepalanya lucu. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat respon dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Sungmin.

"Waeyo hyung?"

"Ano, eung, appo," jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang memelas.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti dengan kalimat tersebut, namun ia seperti teringat sesuatu dan dengan sigap menyingkap selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan nafasnya sesak. Demi Tuhan ia ingin menangis sekarang, namun kesadarannya tak mengizinkannya melakukan hal itu di depan Sungmin, hyung kesayangannya. Kini di hadapannya ia melihat tubuh Sungmin meringkuk, kedua pergelangan lengannya tampak menyatu diikat menggunakan kain berbahan katun dengan cukup kencang, begitu pula dengan kedua pergelangan kakinya, membuat ruang gerak Sungmin benar-benar terbatas.

"Para maid itu mengikatmu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya beralih pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin, ia mengusap tangan Sungmin pelan sebelum dengan sangat hati-hati mencoba melepaskan ikatan kuat itu.

"Eung," jawab Sungmin dengan sedikit mendengung, ia beberapa kali meringis tanpa suara ketika merasakan perih di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun mengehela nafasnya pelan, ia sudah berhasil membuka ikatan di pergelangan tangan dan kaki Sungmin. Dengan sedikit intens dipandanginya kulit putih hyungnya, ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengusap pergelangannya pelan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri hatinya sakit melihat kulit putih itu kini dihiasi garis-garis kemerahan khususnya di tempat di mana Sungmin biasa diikat. Ah, biasa? Ya, mungkin memang cukup sering Sungmin diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun mendekat pada pergelangan tangannya. Bulu kuduknya bergidik ketika dirasakannya bibir lembut Kyuhyun menyentuh pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Wajah tampan di hadapannya kini terpejam, seolah menyalurkan kehangatan yang dapat menyembuhkan rasa sakitnya, sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pergelangan kakinya yang juga memerah. Sungmin kembali meringis tanpa suara, kali ini bukan karena perih di kulitnya, bahkan Sungmin sudah dapat merasakan kehangatan di sana. Sungmin menutup mata foxynya, ternyata kali ini hatinya yang berdenyut sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pekikan dari Sungmin. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan di kamar Sungmin. Bukan karena tidak ada maid di sana, hanya saja Sungmin bersikeras membersihkan kamarnya sendiri. Ia bahkan berkata akan tetap membersihkan kamarnya sendiri meski Kyuhyun tidak membantunya.

"Karena kita sudah selesai, hyung tunggu di sini dan aku akan mengambilkan makan untuk kita ne? aku lapar," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha, baiklah," jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari memandangi Kyuhyun yang hendak meninggalkan kamarnya, seolah teringat akan satu hal penting ia segera berdiri dan berseru pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, jangan lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya,"

Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh pada Sungmin, ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sungmin mendengar bunyi kunci yang diputar, ia sedikit menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arah ranjangnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang dan memandang kosong ke depan. Ini sudah kali keempat kamarnya kacau balau dalam jangka waktu satu minggu. Sudah empat kali pula Kyuhyun membantunya membereskan kembali kamarnya.

Sungmin menolehkan pandangannya pada foto di atas meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Dua orang bocah laki-laki yang sedang tertawa sembari memegang teropong bintang. Sungmin ingat foto itu, anak laki-laki yang memakai baju pink dan rambutnya hitam legam itu dirinya, sedangkan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya yang memakai kemeja biru dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnie, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin. Setidaknya seperti itulah ia menganggap Kyuhyun ketika foto itu tengah diambil. Hari itu hari yang spesial karena ayahnya memberikan teropong bintang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Karena saking senangnya, Sungmin memaksa ayahnya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin menunjukkan teropong pertamanya pada Kyuhyun, dan saat itulah foto itu diambil.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu. Sudah lama sekali ia bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Putra rekan kerja appanya yang sering sekali datang ke rumahnya. Sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa waktu itu Kyuhyun kecil senang sekali datang ke rumahnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka ketika keluarga Sungmin menjamu keluarga Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahu itu membuatnya tidak kesepian dan mempunyai teman bermain. Sungmin mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki bernama Lee Sungjin, namun sejak kecil adiknya tinggal di Jepang bersama neneknya sehingga membuat Sungmin menjadi seperti anak tunggal di rumah.

Tanpa disadari Sungmin menjadi tergantung pada Kyuhyun. Semuanya harus dilakukan bersama Kyuhyun. Orang tuanya bahkan sempat kewalahan ketika Sungmin kecil sakit dan terus memanggil nama Kyuhyun padahal saat itu Kyuhyun berada di luar negeri. Dengan terpaksa mereka menelepon orang tua Kyuhyun dan mencoba membujuk agar Kyuhyun segera pulang ke Korea. Dan ajaibnya, satu hari setelah kepulangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin sembuh. Mulai saat itu Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya dan tidak boleh jauh darinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, sejak awal ia memang begitu ingin dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun kecil saat itu berpikir, ia ingin memiliki hyung yang manis seperti Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjapkan mata foxynya beberapa kali. Saat ini usianya dua puluh satu tahun, dan masih tergantung pada Kyuhyun yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia sadar betul ia tidak boleh seperti ini selamanya. Kyuhyun berhak memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan Sungmin tidak boleh menyeretnya pada kehidupannya yang, entahlah. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan meninggalkannya jika bukan ia yang mulai untuk menjauh. Haaah, memikirkannya saja rasanya Sungmin sudah begitu sesak, bagaimana jika melakukannya?

Sungmin sadar sepenuhnya bahwa dia bukan lagi menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai dongsaengnya. Lebih, lebih dari itu. Rasanya Sungmin ingin berteriak kalau ia menyayangi Kyuhyun bukan pada kadar yang semestinya. Sayang? Omong kosong! Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, sebagai seorang namja sejak lama. Lebih dari 5 tahun ia memendam perasaannya. Sungmin ingat hari dimana ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun maka dihari itu pulalah semuanya selesai. Hari itu Sungmin disadarkan, ia tidak boleh melawan takdir. Mencintai Kyuhyun bukanlah takdirnya. Hari itu hari dimana ia menganggap dirinya tak pantas untuk Kyuhyun. Ia tak boleh membawa Kyuhyun dalam dunianya. Sungmin tahu, ia bukan Sirius B, ia hanya Canopus.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata bulat Sungmin, membuat pemiliknya tersadar dan dengan cepat mengambil nafas dalam. Sungmin menyeka air mata dan keringat yang mulai muncul dari pori-pori kulit wajahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, tidak, tidak lagi untuk hari ini. Sungmin lelah, seluruh badannya seperti remuk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya mengobservasi seluruh isi kamarnya. Fokus mata rubahnya kini berada pada jam dinding kelinci yang tergantung manis di salah satu sisi dinding kamarnya. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya mengamati arloji besar itu.

"Sudah jam delapan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Manik hitam itu kembali bergerak dan berhenti pada ventilasi ruangan yang terdapat di dinding pink itu. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, dengan sedikit berlari ia menghampiri ventilasi yang tak seberapa besar itu setelah sebelumnya menyeret sebuah kursi bersamanya. Ia menempatkan kursi itu menempel pada dinding dan kemudian menaikinya. Sungmin sedikit merutuki dirinya yang tak mempunyai tubuh setinggi Kyuhyun, membuatnya harus berjinjit agar matanya sejajar dengan ventilasi walaupun ia sudah menaiki kursi.

Sepertinya hari ini memang bukan merupakan hari baik bagi Lee Sungmin, kursi yang dinaikinya meleset dan membuat tubuhnya terjun bebas. Tepat sebelum ia mencium lantai seseorang menangkapnya, ketika Sungmin membuka mata, sebuah seringaian khas sudah ia dapati di depan matanya.

"Kyu," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya ke tempat tidur, ia merebahkan tubuh Sungmin di sana dan kemudian mengambil makanan yang tadi ditinggalkannya di meja dekat pintu kamar.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di atas sana?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mempersiapkan suapan pertama untuk Sungmin.

"Tidak usah menyuapiku Kyu, aku bisa makan sendiri," ujar Sungmin hendak mengelak.

"Aku tidak menerima protes," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pasrah, ia tidak akan bisa menolak Kyuhyun. Dengan patuh ia menerima suap demi suap makanan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Setelah makanan ini habis hyung harus menjelaskan padaku apa yang hyung lakukan di atas sana," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Terserah," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau sudah makan?" lanjutnya.

"Ne, aku makan di bawah, mian membuatmu menunggu lama," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana,"

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam untuk suapan-suapan berikutnya. Sampai akhirnya piring yang Kyuhyun pegang bersih tak bersisa.

"Ja! Ini minummu dan jangan lupakan obatnya," ucap Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan segelas air putih dan beberapa tablet obat pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, aku bahkan lebih tua dua tahun darimu!" protes Sungmin.

"Bukankah sejak dulu begitu? Aku yang menjaga hyung, bukan hyung yang menjagaku," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin hendak melayangkan kembali protesnya, namun setelah ia berpikir sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Selama ini seolah-olah Kyuhyun yang betindak sebagai hyung dan Sungmin selalu menjadi pihak yang dilindungi.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan selimut pada Sungmin hingga sebatas dada.

"Hyung lelah tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo, tidak usah dipikirkan, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai hyung tertidur,"

Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke depan televisi ketika Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Kyunnie,"

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang benar-benar polos. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika ia melihat tatapan itu.

"Eung, tidur di sampingku, aku akan menceritakan padamu apa yang kulakukan tadi," ujar Sungmin pelan. Sekali lagi, ia berjanji sekali lagi saja dan ini terakhir kalinya ia akan bersikap manja seperti ini pada Kyuhyun.

'Tuhan, maafkan aku, tapi aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. Kyuhyunnie maafkan aku,' ujarnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Kau tidak masuk ke selimut?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniya, kalau seperti ini hyung akan merasa lebih hangat,"

Kyuhyun merapatkan selimut itu pada tubuh Sungmin, kemudian ia memeluk Sungmin dari luar selimut. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang memeluk kepompong saat ini.

"Pffft,"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menyamankan posisinya merasa terganggu dengan suara yang baru saja ditangkap gendang telinganya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Aku jadi ingat, dulu setiap kali aku sakit pasti Kyuhyunnie memelukku seperti ini, rasanya menyenangkan bisa merasakannya lagi," jawab Sungmin.

"Arasseo," ujar Kyuhyun, ia sedikit menyembunyikan senyum tipisnya dan lebih memilih membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya.

"Kyu, aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu," ucap Sungmin, saat ini kepalanya memang tengah berada di dada Kyuhyun, sementara tangan Kyuhyun melingkar manis di pinggangnya.

"Hmm," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kyu, kau jadi mau dengar ceritaku tidak?"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tahu kau pasti hanya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting tadi, sekarang tidurlah," balas Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo~," ujar Sungmin, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang merajuk. Atau bahkan terdengar manis di telinga Kyuhyun?

"Aku mau melihat bintang,"

Mata Kyuhyun yang awalnya terpejam kini terbuka lebar. Nafasnya sedikit memburu, namun ia sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari posisi nyamannya saat ini.

"Kenapa harus naik kursi?" tanya Kyuhyun, ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Tubuhku pendek, tidak bisa melihat ventilasi kalau tidak naik kursi," jawab Sungmin.

"Hyung tinggal bilang padaku, aku akan mengajak hyung keluar kamar dan pergi ke atap,"

"Tidak bisa, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku bisa membahayakan orang lain, aku tidak mau," ujar Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun gugup, sungguh saat ini ia takut ia akan salah bicara. Ia sedikit menarik dirinya dan menyejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sungmin, mempertemukan manik cokelatnya dengan kelereng hitam Sungmin.

"Aku yang akan menjaga hyung," ujarnya.

"Ingat beberapa hari lalu? Aku bahkan hampir memukulmu dengan vas bunga," Sungmin mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Kyuhyun menangkap senyuman itu, namun kali ini bukan senyuman yang membuatnya berdebar, seyum Sungmin kali ini seperti belati yang menggores hatinya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya mengelus surai hitam Sungmin, mencoba memberi kekuatan. Ia tahu hyungnya sedang lemah saat ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta ahjuma membuat jendela di kamar ini," usul Kyuhyun, ia masih menatap lekat mata Sungmin.

"Kau lupa kamar ini memang sengaja dibuat tertutup? Aku bisa memecahkan kaca jendela, dan terakhir kali aku melakukannya aku hampir loncat dari kamar lantai tiga,"

Sungmin tersenyum, ia tahu saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membantunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, jangan dipikirkan. Aku masih bisa melihat bintang dari ventilasi, yah, meskipun tidak jelas. Bahkan aku tak bisa membedakan bintang-bintang itu dari sini," ucap Sungmin sembari terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, ia hanya akan menjadi pendengar kali ini.

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"Kau boleh mengikat tanganku sekarang, untuk antisipasi saja,"

"Aniya, itu menyakiti hyung," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang akan menyakitimu jika kau tidak melakukannya,"

"Gwaenchana, tidak masalah bagiku,"

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Hmm?"

"Kyu tidak takut padaku?"

"Aniya,"

"Kyu, tidak jijik padaku?"

Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya, kelopak mata bulat itu kini mengerjap dengan lemah. Manik hitam itu kini bergerak-gerak seolah khawatir dengan apa yang akan didengarnya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Alis mata yang lembut itu hampir menyatu, menandakan kecemasan yang dirasakan pemiliknya.

"Tidak pernah, sama sekali,"

Sorot mata yang teduh itu kini seakan memancarkan sedikit kelegaan ketika mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, beberapa detik setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali melihat luka yang sangat dalam pada mata itu. Bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyunnie harus takut padaku, Kyuhyunnie harus jijik padaku, tidak boleh tidak,"

Sungmin merasakan tenggorokannya benar-benar tercekat. Tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terkesan memburu. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya lama untuk menahan kristal bening jatuh dari pipinya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak mengerti dengan alur pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Aku penderita penyakit yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa namanya. Aku tidak normal Kyu, kondisi kejiwaanku tidak stabil. Aku akan melukai siapapun dihadapanku ketika aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Aku sakit, semuanya tidak mau mendekat denganku, bahkan appa sama sekali tak mengizinkanku melihat dunia. Ia menyembunyikan keberadaanku, aku tahu itu dan aku tidak berhak marah padanya. Tidak ada siapapun yang mau mengakui seseorang yang menjadi gila setelah menjadi korban pemerkosaan. Karena itu, Kyuhyunnie harus takut padaku, Kyuhyunnie harus jijik padaku," ujar Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipi putih itu, yang ia tak habis pikir, Sungmin bahkan seakan tak menghiraukannya. Sungmin terus menatap dirinya seolah ingin meyakinkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia adalah orang yang pantas dibenci. Kyuhyun tak bisa bertahan, ia tak mau melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Yang ia tahu Sungmin adalah seseorang yang periang, hyung termanis yang pernah Kyuhyun miliki. Ia membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya, di dalam hati ia benar-benar mengutuk gerombolan siswa mabuk yang membuat Sungmin seperti ini. Memperkosa Sungmin secara bergilir hingga membuat Sungmin benar-benar depresi dan berakhir dengan membenci dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tahu betul bagaimana Sungmin melalui hari-hari awalnya setelah kejadian itu. Tidak ada hari tanpa menangis dan percobaan bunuh diri. Kondisi mentalnya semakin memburuk ketika ia tahu ia diisolasi oleh ayahnya dan disembunyikan dari publik. Ia mengalami depresi yang begitu berat serta trauma yang mendalam hingga membuat dirinya menjadi penderita psikotik behaviour.

"Kalau Kyuhyunnie bersamaku terus Kyuhyunnie tidak akan bisa hidup normal. Kyuhyunnie berhak mendapat hidup yang baik,"

Kyuhyun tahu betul suara yang bergetar itu mencerminkan hati pemiliknya yang sedang hancur. Sementara Sungmin berusaha kuat menahan isakannya dan tetap berada dalam kesadaran. Ia harus melakukan ini demi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya, Kyuhyun yang dicintainya.

"Ssssh, berhenti bicara hyung, kau tahu kau adalah Sirius B ku, aku sudah pernah bilang padamu ani? Jadi aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Jangan pernah mencoba memisahkan Sirius A dari Sirius B arra?" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengingat pembicaraannya dulu dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin ingin berkata bahkan berteriak iya sekarang juga. Jika ia hanya memikirkan egonya, maka ia akan melakukannya, tetapi tidak. Yang ia pikirkan adalah Kyuhyun, masa depannya dan kebahagiaannya. Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun tanpa dirinya.

"Tidak Kyu, kau akan menemukan Sirius B mu kelak, dan akan berbahagia bersamanya. Yeoja beruntung itu akan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu untukmu, membesarkannya bersamamu dan ia akan mendampingimu hingga akhir hidupmu,"

Sungmin ingin sekali terisak sekarang, ia baru saja mengatakan impiannya bersama Kyuhyun. Dan kenyataannya saat ini, ia akan melihat Kyuhyun mewujudkan impian itu namun bukan dengan dirinya.

"Jangan pernah menganggapku Sirius B arra? Sudah pernah kubilang aku adalah Canopus, bintang yang bersinar terang setelah Sirius, bukan bersama dengan Sirius,"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, ia sama sekali tak bisa membalas perkataan Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin menyukainya lebih dari sekedar hyung, dan ia juga merasakan getaran yang sama ketika bersama Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun hanyalah namja biasa. Jujur ia berusaha mengelak dari perasaan itu, ia belum ingin terjatuh, ia tidak mau mengakui perasaan indahnya pada Sungmin. Ia masih memenangkan egonya yang tinggi.

"Mianhae hyung," ujarnya begitu lirih.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam dalm posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Keduanya tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Mereka hanya ingin menikmati momen seperti ini lebih lama. Melupakan semua masalah yang ada dan berlari sejenak.

"Kyu, ponselmu bergetar," ujar Sungmin ketika merasakan sesuaatu menggelitik tangannya yang berada di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja hyung,"

"Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu telepon penting,"

Kyuhyun menurut, ia sedikit berdecak ketika melihat caller id di poselnya.

"Yoboseyo," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Oppa eodisseo?"

Sungmin samar-samar dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis dari telepon Kyuhyun.

"Aku di tempat hyungku, wae?"

"Lagi-lagi di tempat hyungmu? Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang? Aku baru selesai latihan vocal di studio biasa,"

"Kau bisa naik taksi kan?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Selalu saja lebih mementingkan hyungmu, aku tidak akan bicara denganmu jika kau tidak menjemputku dalam 15 menit,"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, gadis itu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin dan dapat melihat tatapan nanar di sana. Ia yakin Sungmin bisa mendengar percakapannya di telepon tadi.

"Hyung-"

"Jemput dia Kyu," Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi hyung,"

"Dia lebih membutuhkanmu dari pada aku,"

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, ia masih berpikir harus meninggalkan Sungmin atau tidak.

"Nan gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ah," ujar Sungmin sembari tersenyum.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengangguk dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin setelah memeluknya sekilas.

Ketika pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup sebulir kristal bening turun dari mata Sungmin. Ia kini menangis lepas. Sungguh hatinya sakit. Ia telah mengatakan Kyuhyun harus meninggalkannya, tapi nyatanya ia sendiri yang tersakiti. Dengan tertatih Sungmin menggapai rak pada meja nakas, ia mengambil dua borgol dan memasangkannya pada tangan dan kakinya. Ia mengikat dirinya sendiri dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak yakin ia akan sanggup bertahan kali ini. Ia telah menahannya sejak tadi. Ia tak ingin merepotkan siapapun termasuk eommanya. Sungmin menangis hebat, sendirian, di dalam sebuah kamar isolasi yang sengaja dikunci dari luar. Ia menikmati sakitnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan bolpoinnya di atas meja, ia menyerah, sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mengerjakan papernya namun tetap saja pikirannya tak fokus. Hari ini tepat dua minggu setelah ia terakhir kali berjumpa dengan Sungmin. Sejak ia meninggalkannya waktu itu ia seperti kehilangan kontak dengan Sungmin. Bahkan eomma Sungmin yang biasa memanggilnya ketika Sungmin sedang tidak terkontrol pun sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Apa mungkin keadaan Sungmin sudah lebih baik hingga penyakitnya sudah tak pernah kambuh lagi? Kyuhyun akan sangat senang jika hal itu terjadi, tapi entahlah, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa berada di samping Sungmin. Rasanya ada bagian yang hilang dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika dirasakannya seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Seorang yeoja cantik kini tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya, dengan sedikit dipaksakan Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu.

"Oppa sudah selesai?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada riang.

"Ne" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sembari membereskan beberapa buku di hadapannya.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?"

"Aku, berpikir untuk menjenguk Sungmin hyung, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya,"

"Kenapa oppa selalu peduli pada namja bernama Sungmin itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Dia sahabatku Seo, aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya hyungku sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" tanya Seohyun, gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit memikirkan ide Seohyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hal baik baginya dan Sungmin. Ia akan menunjukkan pada Sungmin jika ia bisa hidup normal dan berkencan dengan seorang gadis tanpa harus menjauhi Sungmin. Walalupun sampai sekarang hubungannya dengan Seohyun juga belum jelas. Kyuhyun sadar mempertemukan Sungmin dengan Seohyun mungkin akan memberikan sakit hati pada Sungmin, tapi dengan begitu mungkin Sungmin akan lebih mudah melupakan perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Ketika ia mengunjungi rumah Sungmin sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia terkejut saat para maid memberitahunya bahwa Sungmin opname di rumah sakit sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Hal itulah yang membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kacau dan segera meluncur menuju rumah sakit.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sudah sampai pada lorong di mana Sungmin dirawat mereka dapat mendengar teriakan histeris dari salah satu kamar di sana. Kyuhyun mengenal teriakan itu. Tanpa mempedulikan Seohyun ia berlari menuju kamar di mana Sungmin dirawat.

Kyuhyun terpaku di ambang pintu, di hadapannya kini sosok yang begitu dikenalnya tengah menjerit histeris dengan baju pasien membalut badannya. Tubuhnya memberontak, mencoba melawan dua orang suster yang menahan pergerakannya. Jeritan-jeritan itu seolah menggores setiap sudut hati Kyuhyun. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana Sungmin memberontak bahkan melukai dirinya sendiri dengan kukunya. Air mata merembes mambasahi pipinya dengan deras.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh! Lepaskan aku, hiks,"rintih Sungmin.

"Eomma bantu Minnie, appo, hiks,"

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Kyuhyun merasakan air matanya menetes, ia tak sanggup melihat ini. Ia sakit melihat hyungnya tersiksa. Dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Ia dapat mendengar eomma Sungmin memanggilnya, namun ia tak menghentikan langkahnya, ia terus berjalan menuju Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah," lirih eomma Sungmin sembari terisak pelan.

"Maaf tuan, sebaiknya anda jangan mendekat, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin-ssi saat ini," ujar salah satu suster yang menahan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukannya, ia terus mendekat kemudian membawa Sungmin yang masih memberontak ke dalam pelukannya. Ia berusaha menahan Sungmin dengan memeluknya erat.

"Hyungie, tenanglah," bisik Kyuhyun ke telinga Sungmin.

"Aaaarrrggh! Appo! hiks, appo, eomma," Sungmin masih saja berteriak histeris.

"Minnie hyung, ini Kyuhyun, tenanglah," bisik Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini disertai dengan elusan lembut di surai hitam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merasakan perlawanan Sungmin sedikit mengendur ketika ia menyebutkan namanya.

"Kyu, hiks, appo," erang Sungmin.

"Arasseo, setelah ini aku akan mengobatimu oke? Tidak akan sakit lagi tapi hyung tenang dulu, arasseo?" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika merasakan nafas Sungmin mulai teratur. Ia hendak menggerakkan tangannya mengelus bahu Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, ia jug dapat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terdorong menjauhinya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Seohyun membawanya menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seo?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada marah.

"Oppa tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan namja gila seperti itu! Ia menjijikkan oppa! Kita pergi sekarang!" ujar Seohyun, kilat kecemburuan jelas terlihat di matanya.

"Seo!" Kyuhyun membentak.

"Ikuti aku atau oppa akan menyesal karena aku akan meninggalkan oppa!" ancam Seohyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika tubuhnya mengikuti tarikan Seohyun. Ia hanya dapat memandang Sungmin yang berteriak histeris dan berusaha mengejarnya namun ditahan kembali oleh para suster.

"Kyuhyunnie, kkajima, hiks, Kyuhyunnie,"

"Kyu, kkajima, jebal,"

Kyuhyun menangis, ia menatap Sungmin yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia dapat melihat Lee ahjuma sedang menangis sambil memeluk Sungmin yang kembali memberontak.

Sungmin berteriak hingga rahangnya terasa sakit. Tidak, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun pergi. Ia butuh Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia memberontak sekuat tenaga hingga dirasakannya jarum suntik menembus kulitnya. Perlahan ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas, pandangannya mengabur. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya bersama seorang yeoja cantik. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Perih. Sungmin mulai merasa lelah, dan akhirnya pandangannya menggelap.

"Kyuhyunnie, kkajima," lirihnya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Lee baru saja akan meninggalkan mansionnya ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan hanya terdiam, sepertinya sedang tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sementara Kyuhyun, pemuda yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia salah tingkah.

"Annyeonghsimnika Lee ahjuma," sapa Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu sekaku itu Kyuhyun-ah," balas nyonya Lee.

"Aku, ingin minta maaf soal yang kemarin. Mianhae, aku pergi begitu saja," ujar Kyuhyun, ia membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat kali ini.

"Gwaenchana, bangunlah. Ahjuma tidak dan tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu," ucap nyonya Lee sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan saat itu ahjuma,"

"Gwaenchanayo, ahjuma mengerti Kyuhyun-ah. Kau adalah namja biasa yang saat ini sedang mengalami masa remaja. Sangat wajar jika kau jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis dan kau begitu mementingkannya. Ahjuma akan sangat merasa bersalah jika kau tidak bisa menikmati masa remajamu karena ahjuma sering merepotkanmu dengan masalah Sungmin," jelas nyonya Lee.

"Bukan masalah itu ahjuma, hanya saja Sungmin hyung-"

"Ahjuma tau itu, Sungmin mencintaimu. Bahkan hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa menenangkannya. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sungmin adalah tanggung jawabmu. Kau berhak menikmati duniamu. Sungmin anak yang kuat, ahjuma yakin dia bisa bertahan,"

Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas gurat luka dari seorang ibu yang begitu menyayangi anaknya. Kyuhyun tahu betul yeoja di hadapannya ini berusaha mempertahankan Sungmin dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ia yang memohon kepada Tuan Lee agar Sungmin tidak dibuang dan tetap menjadi bagian dari mereka. Ia yang menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Sungmin bahwa appanya mengumumkan pada media bahwa Sungmin hilang dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Semua ia lakukan untuk melindungi buah hatinya, melindungi hati Sungmin yang begitu rapuh.

"Ahjuma, aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mengatakan satu hal, ini terlihat konyol tapi, bisakah kita berbicara di dalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin dengan ini Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya nyonya Lee sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang sibuk mencuci tangannya.

"Ne, ahjuma," jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di kamar mandi di dalam ruangan Sungmin. Sementara sang empunya kamar sedang teridur lelap akibat obat penenang yang terakhir kali disuntikkan padanya.

"Sungguh Kyuhyun-ah, ahjuma tak ingin membebanimu,"

"Aniya, aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku," ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk.

"Haaah~ bekas lem memang susah sekali dihilangkan," keluh Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Lee hanya memandangi pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri itu dengan tersenyum. Detik berikutnya ia membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti Sungmin, ahjuma sangat berterima kasih jika kau benar-benar akan melakukannya. Tapi jika tidak ahjuma mohon berhenti Kyuhyun-ah. Ahjuma tidak mau Sungmin menangis lagi," ujar yeoja paruh baya itu lirih.

Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana perasaan nyonya Lee. Menaruh kepercayaan kepadanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan terakhir kali pda Sungmin memang sulit. Ia tahu akan hal itu.

"Kumohon percaya padaku ahjuma, kali ini saja," mohon Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Lee menarik dirinya, ia memandang pada dua bola mata Kyuhyun dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana, ia kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Ahjuma mempercayakan Sungmin padamu," ujarnya.

Nyonya Lee kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan mengelus rambut ikalnya lembut. Setelah itu ia beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri di sana. Ah, bukan, tapi bersama Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Sungmin, sekilas ia memandangi seluruh isi kamar Sungmin dan tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian merubah fokusnya pada wajah mais yang tengah terlelap.

"Kenapa lama sekali tidurnya," gumamnya.

Ia kembali memandangi wajah Sungmin dan membelai lembut pipi chubbinya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sebenarnya ia gugup, ia bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan ketika Sungmin membuka matanya. Apakah harus meminta maaf? Atau berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa?

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika dirasakannya jemari lentik yang digenggamnya bergerak pelan. Dengan sigap ia kemudian mengamati wajah Sungmin, dan ia dapat melihat bola mata Sungmin bergerak dalam kelopak mata yang tertutup. Perlahan manik hitam kelam itu mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Kosong. Tidak ada binara indah di mata foxy itu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat kekosongan.

Ketika kelereng hitam itu mulai memandangi dirinya, ia dapat melihat kekosongan itu terganti dengan luka dan entah Kyuhyun benar atau tidak, ia melihat ketakutan di sana. Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah ketika mendapati Sungmin tak berbicara sepatah katapun. Biasanya, ketika sadar dan melihat Kyuhyun di sampingnya, hal yang pertama kali didengar Kyuhyun adalah suara indah yang menyebutkan namanya, disertai dengan senyuman hangat di bibir cherry itu.

"Merasa lebih baik hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil masih memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ia tidak mau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga sama sekali tak memendam kemarahan pada dongsaengnya itu. Sungmin hanya takut, ketika ia mulai membuka mulutnya maka ia hanya akan mendapati pembicaraan yang menyakiti hatinya. Ia hanya belum siap untuk hal itu.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa menemani hyung ketika berada di rumah sakit, aku juga tidak bisa menjemput hyung ketika pulang dari rumah sakit,"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Hyung marah padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai was-was.

Sungmin kembali memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Sial! Ini membuatnya teringat dengan kejadian di rumah sakit. Hatinya menjerit lagi. Tidak dipungkiri ia senang melihat Kyuhyun di sini, nemun ketika ia ingin tenggelam dalam kegembiraan, wajah yeoja yang pergi bersama Kyuhyun waktu itu muncul di kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sungmin tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah.

Kyuhyun semakin frustasi ketika kini Sungmin malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari mengusap wajahnya geram, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar helaan napas berat dari Sungmin. Ia kemudian memaksa Sungmin untuk mengahadapkan wajahnya memandang dirinya. Dan ia bersumpah saat ini ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia dapat melihat air mata mengalir menelusuri pipi putih Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan hingga akhirnya ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya ketika menyadari apa yang kini tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana bibir Kyuhyun mengecup manis bibirnya. Ia dapat merasakan candu di sana. Ia menutup matanya pasrah, ia tidak bisa lepas, yang ia bisa hanya mencoba menikmatinya saat ini meskipun hatinya begitu nyeri. Ia tidak mau melayang terlalu tinggi, ia tahu ia akan terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuannya ketika dirasakannya pipi Sungmin yang basah. Ia menarik dirinya dan tercengang elihat Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya sembari mencoba menahan isakannya. Ia membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya, merasakan tubuh rapuh itu bergetar.

"Hyung, uljima," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin.

"Mianhae,"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara yang bergetar itu mengucapkan maaf.

"Maaf telah membebanimu,"

Tidak. Bukan ini yang Kyuhyun mau. Ia tidak menyalahkan Sungmin, seharusnya ialah pihak yang patut disalahkan saat ini.

"Mianhae,"

Sungmin masih saja bergumam kata maaf. Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dan perlahan menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Hyung, lihat aku," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, ia tidak mau. Itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit.

"Minnie hyung," ujar Kyuhyun kembali.

Ia frustasi melihat Sungmin yang terus saja menunduk hingga akhirnya ia mengucpkan satu hal yang merubah segalanya. Sesuatu yang ia ingkari selama ini.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin,"

Refleks Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap intens, menyelami mata tajam Kyuhyun. Mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana yang tak dapat ia temukan.

"Nan jeongmal sarenghaeyo Lee Sungmin. Bukan sebagai hyung, sebagai seorang namja yang mencintai pasangannya, pasangan hidupnya,"

"Kyu,"

"Percaya padaku hyung," ujar Kyuhyun sembari membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Yeojachingumu?"

Sungmin akhirnya mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi begitu memenuhi pikirannya. Ia begitu butuh penjelasaan mengenai hal itu.

"Dia bukan yeojachinguku hyung, sungguh aku tak berbohong padamu," ujar Kyuhyun pasti.

Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak berbohong saat ini. Ia tahu dari pancaran mata itu. Ia menangis dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau menerimaku dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aku menerimamu sebagai apa adanya seorang Lee Sungmin,"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menangis sekaligus, sungguh ia benar-benar bahagia kali ini. Ia tak percaya hal ini akan terjadi padanya. Pada seorang Lee Sungmin yang selalu menganggap dirinya tak pantas lagi mendapat kebahagiaan.

Berikutnya Sungmin hanya terdiam menurut ketika Kyuhyun kembali mengecup manis bibirnya. Ia menutup matanya dan menikmatnya, ia bahkan menikmati ketika ciumin itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang semakin dalam dan intens namun masih terkesan lembut. Ia juga menikmati ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengecup seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Entah siapa yang memulai kini mereka berdua telah terbaring di atas ranjang dan entah sejak kapan pakaian mereka telah bertebaran di lantai.

"Kyu," Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya ketika penyatuan itu terjadi. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. Ia merasakan trauma menghampiri dirinya, namun ketika ia mengingat Kyuhyun yang bersamanya saat ini ia begitu tenang.

"Katakan jika aku menyakitimu hyung," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, kini Kyuhyun telah sepenuhnya berada dalam tubuhnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

"Hyung ahh,"

Sungmin merasakan perutnya menghangat, dan ketika ia membuka matanya ia bersumpah ia melihat ribuan bintang di hadapannya. Indah, sangat indah.

Mereka berdua terengah, Kyuhyun kini berbaring di samping Sungmin. a telah melepaskan dirinya dari dalm tubuh Sungmin. Mereka berdua kini berada di dalam selimut dengan Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin posesif.

"Kyu, tadi aku melihat bintang," ujar Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eum, sangat indah,"

"Kau mau lihat yang lebih indah?"

"Eung?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian sedikit bergeser untuk menggapai saklar lampu di dekat meja nakas.

Ctik.

Lampu itu dimatikan dan kini kamar Sungmin bak sebuah planetarium yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang. Sungmin memandangnya takjub. Kamarnya sangat indah. Ribuan cahaya mungil berpendar di seluruh sisi kamarnya. Membuat ia seolah berada di tengah langit malam.

Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum haru.

"Kau melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hyung bilang hyung tidak bisa melihat bintang dari sini, jadi aku membuat ini untuk hyung," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terharu mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat seolah tak lagi mau melepasnya.

"Hyung lihat, yang di sana itu bintang kesukaan hyung, Sirius," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap satu cahaya terang yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun dengan antusias.

"Di dekatnya ada Sirius B," ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Sirius A dan Sirius B memang selalu terlihat bersama, tetapi itu menjadikan mereka tidak spesial ketika bersama," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tahu apa yang lebih spesial?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Canopus,"

Sungmin hanya tercengang. Canopos? Itu dirinya kan?

"Maksudmu Kyu?"

"Penampakan terbaik Canopus adalah tanggal 28 atau 29 Desember, akhir tahun. Dan ketika kita berada di bagian hemisfere selatan, hyung tahu apa yang akan kita lihat?"

"Apa itu?"

"Kita bisa melihat dua bintang paling terang di dunia bersinar bersamaan dalam satu malam. Sirius dan Canopus,"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun takjub, ia bahkan tak menyadari hal-hal seperti ini selama ini. Padahal ia sangat tertarik dengan dunia perbintangan dari pada Kyuhyu. Tapi bahkan ia tak menyadari fakta sesederhana ini.

"Sirius dan Canopus hanya dapat terlihat bersamaan pada waktu dan tempat tertentu, membuat mereka begitu spesial ketika sedang bersama. Membuat keindahan dari dua bintang paling terang yang luar biasa, sama seperti kita Hyung. Kita tidak akan selalu terlihat bersama, namun ketika kita bersatu, maka keindahan yang luar biasalah yang akan tercipta. Maafkan Sirius ne, karena telah menunda keindahan itu terlalu lama, membuat Canopus harus menanti begitu panjang," jelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, bahkan satu tetes air mata kebahagiaan terjatuh dari mata indahnya.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Kyuhyun-ah," ujarnya.

"Saat ini, kamar hyung berada di hemisfere selatan dan tepat pada tanggal 28 Desember. Jadi hyung tidak usah khawatir, mulai saat ini, Sirius dan Canopus akan selalu terlihat bersama," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat, ia sangat berterma kasih pada Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi pad dirinya. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengharap setitik kebahagiaan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun merasa lega, ia akhirnya bisa mengakui dan menerima perasaannya, ia tak menyangka rasanya akan senyaman ini.

Detik berikutnya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun telah kembali tenggelam dalam ciuman panjang, mencurahkan kasih sayang dan cinta mereka dalm setiap sentuhan dan friksi yang tercipta. Menikmati malam panjang di bawah payungan indahnya bintang-bintang.

_Sirius dan Canopus, dua bintang paling terang yang akan sangat indah jika bersama._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

END.

Otte? Kasih tau pendapat kalian buat fic ini yaa :D. Gak masalah jadi silent reader tapi kalo review author bakal makasih banget

Gamsahamnida….^^

another'kyungie_


End file.
